Ornella Bleaksong
General Information Ornella is a Warlock "loyal" to the Alliance. She offers what support she is able to the Alliance's cause, primarily by securing magical knowledge for its Warlocks, and occasionally providing its members with potions and salves. Physical Description Work In Progress! History Early History "I had it pretty easy for a refugee. I mean, every once in a while mother would wake up screaming and covered in a cold sweat, but other than ''that..."'' -Ornella, on her childhood Ornella was conceived in Grand Hamlet before the First War, the daughter of two merchants. While her father perished ("Horribly."), her mother was able to flee to Lordaeron, where a growing Ornella caught the eye of an apothecary and mage. Later in her apprenticeship, she says that she was seduced over to the study of demonology - as much by the prospect of personal gain, as by a very attractive practicioner of said arts. Even more than "traditional" Arcane magic, Ornella was found to have a knack for Fel magic. There was one problem, though: Those who studied demonic magics tended to have very punctuated lifespans, if not because of popular opinions, then because one was trafficking with demons, who were seldom too reliable. Or happy at being bound to serve mortals. Burned with Desire "We considered returning to Grand Hamlet, but it was apparently a little too creepy for mother. We settled on Stormwind." -Ornella, on her and her mother's journey to Stormwind Disguising herself as a mage who preferred fiery magics, Ornella returned to a newly built Stormwind City with some of her peers to further her studies, and to help educate others in Demon Lore. She also found work recruiting others into her practice. Tactics included duels against magi and "lesser" warlocks, the forging of friendships and the use of flirtation, and aiding those in need and guiding them to The Slaughtered Lamb. Of course, she would always carry a pretty amount of gold both legitimate and illegitimate on herself in case eyes needed to be paid to look the other way, and later on she enlisted the help of bodyguards to intimidate potential "tattlers". A Bridge Unburned "Yes, that is correct. I'm just parading around as a mage who likes to play with fire." -Ornella, to an apprentice Warlock In time it was learned by Ornella and her peers that attitudes towards warlocks, while still poor, had improved. Still, Ornella chose to masquerade as a mage, although after a while she chose to drop the act entirely. Only when the wayward Aspect known as Deathwing ravaged Azeroth, did Ornella decide to adventure. Her role in things consisted primarily of assisting adventurers loyal to the Alliance in trying to reclaim pieces of Lordaeron, with tragicomically little success at best. During this time, her studies shifted over to the even darker aspects of demonic magics, known as "Afflictions". Upon returning to Stormwind a few years and many souls later, it was not long before Ornella heard of activity at the Dark Portal. Alongside a group of fellow adventurers, she lent what aid she was able, and stepped through the gateway. She arrived in an alternate, undamaged version of Draenor. Immediately, she began to harass any and all members of the Shadow Council, hungry for their secrets, and eager to bring them home. After finding much, she returned to Azeroth with a smile on her face and tomes beneath her arm. The Third Invasion "Now I know how Gul'dan felt!" -Ornella, on surviving her magic coma As she studied and distributed the lore she found on Draenor, Ornella heard of a third invasion by the Burning Legion. Ordered by many different entities both terrestrial and extra-terrestrial, she journeyed to the Broken Isles in search of grimoires and tomes of dark lore. At the behest of a rather underhanded mage, she was also paid a rather tidy sum to sniff around Dalaran for less-than-ethical warlocks, something that she did whenever she reported back to the Black Council. Her work was largely fruitless, and when her employer was outed she returned to Stormwind in a panic. The remainder of the Third Invasion of the Burning Legion was spent keeping an eye out for fel-inclined infiltrators in the territories around Stormwind. Quotes "The guy I had my eyes on? He ended up running off with some floozy in the Engineer's Guild, can you believe that!" -Ornella Bleaksong on her "lost love" "Oh, darling, I have morals! Mine are just a little less complex than yours, and let my hands roam below my belt under more circumstances than yours seem to." -Ornella Bleaksong exchanging barbs with a Paladin "I got sick of people asking me to conjure muffins for them!" -Ornella, on her "brave" decision to be out about her Fel Magic "I figured I could scold apprentices for incorrect intonations until I needed therapy, or do something more with my life." -Ornella, on her decision to go adventuring "Oh, give it a rest! Fire, shadows, swords... who ''cares how we get the job done, as long as it gets done!"'' - Ornella Bleaksong, arguing with other adventurers Gallery AnnethWoWRP.png|Ornella Bleaksong during her time masquerading as a Mage Other Information This character is played on the United States Sisters of Elune server. For purposes of roleplaying, consider Ornella to be Chaotic Evil in alignment, with Chaotic Neutral tendencies. Artwork for Ornella comes from DeviantArt user Sylvaith! Her page can be found here: https://www.deviantart.com/sylvaith ! Category:Original lore Category:Human Category:Warlock Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Sisters of Elune (US)